


The Sun That Shone Like Playing Donkey's

by orphan_account



Series: Story Generator [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, all the oatmeal will be spilled, and very gay, it's really emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used a plot generator website, and this beautiful story came out. It is actually really good, but quite short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun That Shone Like Playing Donkey's

Dallon Weekes had always loved cramped the tour bus with its tasty, thankful the bunks. It was a place where he felt sad.

He was a tall, loving, Dr Pepper drinker with skinny lips and muscular arms. His friends saw him as a gloopy, glamorous giant. Once, he had even rescued an adventurous old man from a burning building. That's the sort of man he was.

Dallon walked over to the window and reflected on his stanky surroundings. The sun shone like playing donkeys.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Brendon Urie. Brendon was a sarcastic small with gay lips and brunette arms.

Dallon gulped. He was not prepared for Brendon.

As Dallon stepped outside and Brendon came closer, he could see the determined glint in his eye.

Brendon gazed with the affection of 3476 gay black blue bottles. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

Dallon looked back, even more excited and still fingering the small A guitar. "Brendon, "I love you"," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two black, better bears kissing at a very sad a good show, which had pop punk music playing in the background and two huggable uncles eating to the beat.

Dallon studied Brendon's gay lips and brunette arms. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Dallon in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Brendon."

Brendon looked estatic, his emotions raw like an adventurous, ashamed a can.

Dallon could actually hear Brendon's emotions shatter into 3682 pieces. Then the sarcastic small hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of Dr Pepper would calm Dallon's nerves tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol that was fun.


End file.
